1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a bathing ball structure capable of remaining consistently saturated with a foam bathing solution when being utilized to continously scrub and massage the body, and furthermore, that effectively enhances of the appearance of the bathing ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of conventional bathing balls available on the market consists of a long tubular webbed band having a number of continuous annular plies relative to the openings after a cord is tied around the outer extent of the webbed band to hold the material together tightly, the surface of the webbed belt is shaped into a fixed linear form, with the bathing ball now being capable of absorbing a foam bath solution for scrubbing the body. However, due to the fixed form of the surface of the webbed belt, maintaining the foam bath solution on the surface of the bathing ball is difficult and the foam bath lotion rapidly drops off. As such, the user must constantly re-apply the foam bath lotion while scrubbing the body, which keeps the user's hand preoccupied and defeats the original intent of physical relaxation. Furthermore, since the conventional bathing ball is of a fixed linear form, there are no progressive capabilities and the product is clearly drab, and especially inept for encouraging children to learn the habit and develop an interest in taking a bath. In view of the numerous drawbacks of current bathing ball structures, the inventor of the invention herein, based on many years of engagement in the manufacturing and marketing in the related industry and the winning of several other patents, conducted extensive research to improve and innovate upon the conventional product and thereby develop the content of the invention herein, which is now submitted in application for the granting of the commensurate patent rights.